The Cook
by Greek Mione
Summary: Hermione Granger works as a waitress at Stewarts Root Beer. Her boyfriend of two years breaks up with her there. There is one young cook there that helps her get over her ex-boyfriend. Just when she finally gets over him…he comes back, wanting to get ba
1. The Cook

The Cook 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summary: Hermione Granger works as a waitress at Stewarts Root Beer. Her boyfriend of two years breaks up with her there. There is one young cook there that helps her get over her ex-boyfriend. Just when she finally gets over him...he comes back, wanting to get back together. She couldn't be happier...but what if she fell in love with the cook?**

**A/N: I work at my grandfather's Stewarts so everything about the restaurant is the same with his. This fic is base on a dream I had last night.**

Chapter 1: The Cook 

"Order!" a girl of about 18 years of age called, right after she hung up the phone with a customer. It was about 11:00 in the morning and no one was in the restaurant yet. The girl had brown curls that fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was up in a ponytail, according to the rules of waitressing. It was in the middle of the summer and she had a nice tan. She was wearing a simple white shirt and tight black pants. She had an apron tied around her waist. When no one heard her call order, she rang the bell. A good-looking boy of about 19 years of age came up to the window and hung the order on the wall. He had jet-black hair, was muscular, and had beautiful emerald green eyes. He, too, was wearing black and white.

"Sorry about that," the boy said. "They're all in the basement fixing the soda machine."

"It's ok," the girl answered. "You must be new here, I've never seen you."

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter," the boy answered. "I've been working here for two weeks. It's my first time working during lunch."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl answered. "I'm the owner's step-daughter. I usually work during lunch. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Harry answered, just as a car with a couple sitting in it pulled into the parking lot, and right in front of the restaurant. The man, who was driving, stepped out of the car and walked inside.

"Andy!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mia," Andy said, with a sad expression on his face. "We have to break up."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Mia," Andy interrupted. "It's just that I feel tied down with you. For the past two years, I couldn't go out with a lot of girls."

"But you were going out with me," Hermione answered, a little angry now.

"I know, and now I just need my space," he responded. "That's my new girlfriend in the car. I told her I just wanted to get something to eat. She doesn't know about you."

"So now your just going to ask me for a hamburger and fries and a medium root beer, right after we broke up," Hermione said, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mia." Andy responded. "But that's exactly what I want. Plus a coffee for Lola." Lola was a blond girl with blue eyes, and was as stupid as anyone could get.

"Fine," Hermione said, writing down the order and giving it to Harry, who was still behind her. She got the root beer and the coffee and gave it to Andy without even looking at him. Then she added up the order. "Your total is $5.25." She took his money and put it in the cash register. When the food was ready she gave him the bag and said, "Have a nice day." He opened the door when she added, "Andy, I hate you." With that, she walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

A/N: So how did you like it??? I know it was short but I promise the chapters will get longer. Please review...if you do I will love you forever and I'll give you chocolate and cookies. 

**Greek Mione**


	2. Dinner and Movies Part 1

The Cook 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summary: Hermione Granger works as a waitress at Stewarts Root Beer. Her boyfriend of two years breaks up with her there. There is one young cook there that helps her get over her ex-boyfriend. Just when she finally gets over him...he comes back, wanting to get back together. She couldn't be happier...but what if she fell in love with the cook?**

A/N: I just started this fic today but I have nothing else to do so I'm updating. Chapter 2- Dinner and Movies Part 1 

_Last Chapter-_

"_So now your just going to ask me for a hamburger and fries and a medium root beer, right after we broke up," Hermione said, with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Mia." Andy responded. "But that's exactly what I want. Plus a coffee for Lola." Lola was a blond girl with blue eyes, and was as stupid as anyone could get._

"Fine," Hermione said, writing down the order and giving it to Harry, who was still behind her. She got the root beer and the coffee and gave it to Andy without even looking at him. Then she added up the order. "Your total is $5.25." She took his money and put it in the cash register. When the food was ready she gave him the bag and said, "Have a nice day." He opened the door when she added, "Andy, I hate you." With that, she walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

.....................

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry Potter asked Hermione Granger back in the kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione responded, crying a little. "I'll be fine. After all, he was only my boyfriend for two years," she said sarcastically, crying even harder. Harry wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She cried into his chest for about 5 minutes when they heard the door open again. "I should go out to the front," Hermione said, using her wand to dry her tears.

"Hermione," Harry said. "If you want to, we can talk later, after work."

"I'd like that," Hermione responded, smiling a little. "Even though we just met, I feel like you're one of my best friends, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry responded with a smile.

Hermione walked to the front of the kitchen, but before she went out she turned around and asked, "Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Call me Mia," Hermione answered with a slight smile. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

.....................

"Sorry I'm late, Mia, George didn't wake me up," Ginny Weasley said as she entered the restaurant. She had red, curly hair, but she straightened it today. Hermione kept her face down, pretending she was working so Ginny wouldn't see her sad expression.

"You still need your brother to wake you up?" Hermione asked her. "Why don't you just get an alarm clock?"

"I keep forgetting," Ginny answered. "By the way, where's Bill?"

"He's sick today," Hermione responded. "We'll be the only waitresses working today. By the way, we have a new cook, his name is Harry. He's very nice, I'd think you would like him."

That's nice to know," Ginny answered, walking next to Hermione. Hermione lifted her face and Ginny saw that she had been crying before. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"Andy broke up with me," Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. "He said he needed more space. He said he wanted to go out with more girls and that I tied him down for two years. And then, he ordered food for him and his new girlfriend"

"That jerk!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh Mia, I'm so sorry. But think about it, Andy didn't deserve you. If he couldn't see that you were the right girl for him, then he's blind and thick." At this point, the door opened and a customer came in. "Honey, we'll talk later, after work."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You'd have to wait on this whole restaurant without any help," Ginny responded smiling, as more customers came in the door.

"Well, at least I'd get a lot of tips!" Hermione answered, smiling again.

.....................

"Wow, today was a busy day," Hermione exclaimed. It was three in the afternoon. There were no customers in the restaurant at this time. Hermione, Ginny and, Harry were done work. A waitress had just come in to take over. Her name was Kelly; she was very tall and kind. The other cook, Gregorio, was working all day, and just got off his break. The boss, or Hermione's step-dad, was in his office. His name was John. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were eating at one of the tables.

"So how much did you make today," Ginny asked Hermione.

"$62," Hermione responded with a smile. "You?"

"$56," Ginny answered. "I hate you!!" she said jokingly. "You always seem to make a little bit more than me!"

"Oh girls," Harry said, cutting in. "Stop arguing and eat you food, before I do."

"Men," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time. "Always thinking," Ginny started. "About food," Hermione finished.

"That's right," Harry answered. Ginny and Hermione laughed, but Harry and Ginny could tell that Hermione's laugh was empty.

"Mia, don't be sad about Andy," Ginny started.

"He's a jerk," Harry said.

"You need to get out and have some fun," Ginny said

"How about we all go to the movies tonight," Harry said. "We could eat dinner before, too. It would be my treat."

"I'd like that," Hermione said. "Would you, Gin?

"Yea!" Ginny answered. "It would give us a chance to get to know you better, Harry."

"Ok," Harry said. "Where do you want to eat dinner?"

"How about T.G.I. Fridays?" Ginny suggested. "It's right by the movie theater."

"That sounds okay to me," Hermione said. "Could we go see Spiderman 2? I heard it's a great movie."

"Okay then, it's settled," Harry said. "T.G.I. Fridays for dinner, and then Spiderman2."

.....................

**A/N: So how did you like that chapter? I love T.G.I. Fridays and the movie Spiderman 2!!! **

**Thanks to Miranda G. Potter and Sugar Q who reviewed.**

**Now please review!!! I'll give chocolate and cupcakes and cookies and candy...hey they all start with a "c" ...that's cool....sorry I get amused by the smallest things...anyway...REVIEW!!!!!**

**Hugs and Kisses From You Favorite Greek Author,**

**Greek Mione**


End file.
